For One Last Time
by Day Man
Summary: Set after Graduation Day part 2. Angel is leaving town but he wants to give someone a special goodbye...


He stood outside a suburban household. Far in the distance there was a soft orange glow of a blown up high school. The scent of fire and burnt snake hung in the air.

Angel was looking up at a window he often visited. Tonight would be his last visit.

With the grace only a vampire could possess Angel leaped to the one bedroom window in his sights. Softly he lifted the window and crept inside. Lying in the bed that was hidden with dirty clothes, comic books, and action figures, was a shirtless teenage boy.

Angel watched as his milky white chest rose as he breathed in and out. A slight mixture of nostalgia and jealousy washed over him. Getting over it quickly Angel walked over to the bed and gently lifted the covers, revealing that the boy was only wearing a light blue pair of boxer briefs.

"A gift for me child?" Angel asked silently.

The boy began to stir in his bed, slightly arousing the vampire.

"Wazgoin on?" Xander asked dumbfounded. He slowly opened his eyes to see his vampire lover. "What do you want?" Xander asked coldly. "Aren't off to begin life anew?"

"Just wanted to say goodbye," Angel said in barely a whisper.

"Right," Xander said sitting up. "Kill some vamps, sorta take out of a giant snake, walk away in a sexy billowy smoke from your beloved Buffy, AND then bid your Boy Toy adieu. Busy man."

"You're hurt."

"You're damn right I'm hurt! You did this you know! You made me love you. And I don't even know if you feel the same way. We've been doing this all year and you are just gonna up and leave. And you didn't even tell me. You told her. And I had to eat ice cream and cry about it as if she were the only hurt party! Do you know how that makes me feel? Why? Why should I ever forgive you or say goodbye?"

Angel walked over to Xander and knelt beside his bed. Angel took Xander's hand and gently rubbed it, and looked him dead in the eye.

"This is the part where I leave. This is the part where we make love for the last time. And if you refuse this part…it will never happen again. My curse I can feel it happen when I'm with you. I can surpress it some, but not for long. I'm not just leaving because of Buffy, but I also am afraid of hurting you."

Xander looked down with tears brimming in his eyes and said, "You're saying that you sorta love me?"

Angel wiped away a tear and pulled Xander in for a kiss on the forehead. Then Angel whispered an Irish saying in his ear.

"What does that mean?" Xander asked.

"Dunno," Angel smiled. "But it always got me some hot guys in the powdered wig days."

Xander rolled his eyes laughing as Angel pulled him in for a full kiss on the lips. Xander sighed to himself and sat up more to allow his last triste with Angel to occur.

Angel started by sucking on Xander's upper lip, while Xander began unbuttoning Angel's black shirt. When the last button was undone Xander slid it and Angel's coat onto the ground. Xander pulled Angel closer and pulled Angel on top of him.

The kissing grew deeper, as both their tongues waged war with each other. Xander released a moan of longing for more. Angel understood and got up on his knees and undid his pants.

Looking down at his young lover with his pouting red lips Angel felt for a moment that maybe he should stay. Again the quick thought went away and Angel returned to the task at hand.

With the naked vampire hovering above him Xander watched as Angel tugged his light blue boxer briefs down and off his lover.

Already erect Angel immediately took all of Xander in his mouth. Xander gasped loudly at the warm wetness that surrounded his shaft. Angel began moving his head up and down twisting his neck made Xander's chest become red with intense pleasure.

Angel lifted Xander's legs and put them behind his head. Xander ran his fingers through Angel's hair as Angel moved lower and lower on his pelvic region. Angel began to lick and tease Xander's opening. Xander began to skirm. This was always his favorite part, thought Angel.

Angel slowly placed his to fingers into Xander causing him to take a sharp intake of breath.

"Sorry," Angel breathed. "I can't wait."

"No," Xander gasped. "I'm ready. I'm always ready for you."

Angel lowered Xander's legs and positioned himself at his entrance. He slowly entered the boy. Xander closed his eyes allowing his body to adjust to the size.

"Are you alright?" Angel asked.

"Yeah," Xander replied. "Just keep going."

Angel lowered his body onto Xander. While Xander wrapped his legs around Angel's bottom. Angel slowly pumped in and out of Xander's entrance.

The two of them were wrapped in each others arms. Face to face. Nothing to hold them back. No school, no war, no daylight, no Buffy. Just them. For one last night it was just them.

As Angel sped up his pace Xander could feel himself getting closer with his member in between his belly and Angel's.

Angel reached his climax and released himself inside Xander and helped stroke Xander to his.

Angel put on his clothes and returned to the bedroom window he would miss watching.

"So this is the part where we say goodbye right?" Xander asked.

Angel paused and looked at his young boy. Without another word he leaped from the window and vanished from Xander's view.

"Goodbye," Xander whispeared.


End file.
